


Duck, Duck, Goose

by Little_big_kid



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ducks, Fights, Multi, Siblings, goose - Freeform, jace wont give up, neither will izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_big_kid/pseuds/Little_big_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace and Izzy are normal thirteen year old siblings, they fight. This fight is special though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck, Duck, Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec_Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Mist/gifts).



> HEY! This is a funny little story my friend and I thought of one day, when she sent me a pic of a baby duck, with the caption "How could anyone hate this thing?"

Jace knew he should have listen to Alec the moment he and Izzy made it to Central Park. They had somehow gotten Maryse and Robert’s permission to go and train at the park, but only if Alec came with them. Alec hadn't wanted to go, he said it was too dangerous, so Jace and Izzy snuck out. Now that they stood in front of Central Park with the mundanes bustling about, Jace thought it was a crazy bad idea. But he was a Shadowhunter, he was stronger and better than those mundanes.

“Come on Jace!” Izzy said, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the park. “We need to find a good clearing with trees to practice jumping, rolling and attacking!” Jace just nodded, they had taken the subway from the institute to the park. It was a good thing they had been glamoured, because two thirteen year olds who hadn’t grown up in the mundane world, didn’t know that you needed to pay to ride the subway.

They stopped in a clearing with one large tree. The lower branches were quite thin, but strong enough to support two thirteen year olds. Both of them had stolen a stele so that they could heal all cuts and bruises. They had been jumping down for a while now, both had sprained their ankle once and stopped to place iratzes.

“Izzy, I’m bored.” Jace said, hanging upside down from one of the lowest branches his fingertips just grazing the ground below him. “We've been doing the same thing for fifteen minutes.” Izzy smiled wickedly.

“Race you to the lake.” Izzy took off sprinting.

“HEY!” Jace kicked his feet of the branch, placing his hands on the ground. “NO FAIR!” he took of sprinting. Turns out, Jace was much faster, but Izzy knew Central Park. So by the time Jace found the lake, Izzy was just chilling. “You cheated!”

“No.” Izzy picked up a daisy and flicking it at him. “You just got lost, not my fault.” suddenly Izzy's smile vanished and was replaced with a look of sheer terror. “J-Jace, turn around-” Jace began to turn around fast. “Slowly!” Izzy snapped. Jace turned slower, standing beak to crotch with a goose. Jace just heaved a sigh.

“I'm glamoured, nobody but the shadow world can see us!” Jace walked past the goose to make a point, and the stubborn animal stayed put. Jace did a one-eighty and walked to stand next to Izzy. “Come on lets go try to catch a frog.” Izzy perked up.

“Did you know- mundanes believe that if you kiss a frog it turns into a prince.” Jace climbed on top of the rock to get a better overlook.

“Mundanes are weird!” Jace reached the top of the rock and jumped down the other side. “Why are geese so scary anyway?” Izzy appeared on the other side of him and dusted her pants of.

“They're stubborn, pissed off all the time, and poop everywhere.” Izzy picked up a rock and threw it into the lake. “Plus they attack you for no reason.” 

“So they're kind of like ducks?” Jace said, picking up a rock and throwing it farther than Izzy, smirking at her. Izzy stopped in her tracks, turning to face Jace.

“NO!” Izzy yelled. “Ducks are cute and cuddly, especially baby ducks.”

“No, ducks are like geese, stubborn pissed off, and poop everywhere.” Jace said, kicking a rock and stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Kind of like Alec, but without the pooping part.” Izzy crossed her arms a small smile playing at the corner of her lips, but it was gone as quick as it came.

“Ducks are sweet and cuddly, and don’t attack you unprovoked.” Izzy grabbed his hands, pulling him back after him. “And I’m going to prove that to you.” Jace gulped and tried to shake out of her grip.

“I'm not coming with you to see ducks, ducks are bastards.” Izzy shot him a mean look.

“Mom told you to stop cussing, Max doesn’t need to learn those words yet.” Jace stuck out his tongue and slipped out of her grasp, ducking and darting backwards to avoid her grasp again.

“I'll stop cussing if we leave the ducks alone.” Jace scampered of the rock, he was much more agile than Izzy. “I swear!” Izzy grumbled.

“Fine, but we're still going to catch a frog.” Jace jumped down from the rock, holding out his hand.

“Deal.” Izzy shook his hand, sealing the deal. “But we need to test that mundane-kiss-frog thing, let’s drop one in a woman’s bag?” Izzy smiled wickedly.

************

“IZZY!” Jace yelled, “Stop bombarding me with these stupid bloodthirsty bastards” he looked around his bedroom, one wall was covered in pictures of baby ducks.

“Not until you realize that geese are worse.” Izzy appeared in the door way, holding more pictures of baby ducks. “Look at these fluffy little cuties!” Izzy thrust a photo in Jace face, causing him to jump up and yelp. “Now look at these devils.” she put another photo of a goose in front of his face.

“Are you guys still fighting about this?” Jace looked up to see his parabatai leaning in the door way, his arm around Magnus shoulders. “It’s been ten years!” Magnus looked confused.

“Why is Jace room filled with pictures of cuddly ducks?” Izzy pointed to Magnus.

“See even he gets it!” Jace just groaned and flopped on his bed.

“I hate all of you.” Magnus and Alec started walking down the hall to the training room, Alec explain the battle Izzy and Jace had been having for ten plus years about which were worse, ducks or geese. Magnus laughter echoed through the institute.

“Oh, he's definitely a Herondale that one!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Amzing friend and Beta, @Malec_Mist dont know where i would be without you (Props not spending my time binge watching shows and writing fanfic but what ev)


End file.
